Breaking Promise
by zansdivine
Summary: When Esther gets to Klaus with her dream potion instead of Elijah, Klaus finds himself caught in a dreamscape designed to make him want to be human. When Elijah fails to wake his brother he finds that his only hope is the baby vampire from mystic falls. ONESHOT


I don't own any of the characters from the vampire diaries of the TO universe, wish I owned Klaus sometimes

A/N so this is not my first attempt at fanfiction but it is my first time posting on its also the first thing I've posted in a number of years. So I've brushed the dust of my fingers and decided to write down a number of the ideas of have in my mind. I've decided to dip my toe in the water with this one shot idea that I had, if i'm feeling brave enough I might begin posting the other stories I've started. I am now a self confessed massive Klaroline shipper so my stories will be Klaroline centric, having said that I don't hate on any of the other characters i'll make them good or bad depending on how it fits with my story. (however steroline ew why just why?) I'm in the UK so I've still got 6x12 onwards (darn season breaks) to watch as yet, I have a feeling my eyes are going to burn going on the odd tidbit of seen

So this is set at the beginning of season two of TO, I've put it in as a crossover because caroline is in it but the whole story occurs in NOLA with no reference to what is happing in MF. This is a version of what could've happened when Esther got to Klaus with the dream (red door) brew instead of Elijah.

**Breaking Promise**

Cami rushed into Klaus's bedroom, her heart still racing from the call she'd received from Elijah. Her eyes fell upon him on the bed, at first glance it looked like he was merely asleep but she knew that wasn't the case. Her eyes narrow at the slight hint of grey to his skin tone. "How long has he been like this?"

Elijah got up from his bothers bedside and moved to greet her, "Camille! Thank you for coming!" he sighed, "about 2 weeks!"

"2 weeks?" she looked down at Klaus again, wondering why Elijah had called her sooner

Elijah smoothed the wrinkles in his suit

"I'm sorry, I had hoped to resolve this issue without outside help but…" he trailed of as his worried gaze fell on his brother

Cami smiled grimly "yeah sure, but I don't know what you think I can do for him?"

Elijah's eyes snapped up to meet hers "Talk to him, be here," he nudged her towards Klaus's bedside, "My brother has displayed a modicum of respect for you, something he does not give lightly, and I believe he considers you a…._Friend _and I hope that your voice alone will be enough to stir him from his dreamscape"

Cami nodded thoughtfully as she sat beside Klaus, "Klaus!_ Klaus!_ Can you hear me?" She stared at him looking for any signs of life, seeing none she gingerly reached for his hand , and leaned in closer, "Klaus we need you to come back" she pulled back a little look at him again, eventually she looked at Elijah helplessly, "what happened"

He sat on the other side of Klaus's bedside, taking in how Cami still clung to Klaus's hand as if she hoped that Elijah was right and she would be enough. He had no idea if calling Cami had been the right thing to do, He knew calling her had been a long shot and in truth he had been doubtful it would work. He knew his brother well enough not to place too much interest or hope into his brother's female acquaintance's as he knew he rarely ever sought more from them than a body to warm his bed, blood or leverage. In over a thousand years Elijah had watched his brother sink further and further away from the love struck hopeful youth that had once courted Tatia alongside himself. Klaus had convinced himself that love was a vampires greatest weakness and Elijah had long since given up the notion that Klaus would ever love something other than himself or his siblings long enough to realise how wrong he was.

"My mother force-fed him a witches brew, it has induced him into a dream scape, one designed to make him want to take her offer and be human again." He reached across and showed cami the markings on his brothers' neck, "I recognised this from when I was a child, and I believe the brew was meant for me but she got to Klaus first. I've treated the wound so there is no reason other than himself as to why Klaus has not yet woken"

Cami looked surprise and a touch hopeful, "He is dreaming of being human?"

Elijah nodded, "I believe so...but as my brother has no desire to be anything other than what he is, the question remains why he has not woken?"

Cami dared to reach out with her free hand and stoke Klaus cheek, her eyes darted from side to side as the psychologist in her analysed and she found herself daring to hope that Klaus really did have feelings for her and she just might be the one to bring him back. Her feelings for him had been growing for months despite the terrible things he'd done to her; terrible things that she recognised had been done from what he considered a good place within him. Their friendship had grown as he had opened up to her and it was clear to her that despite his nature and over a 1000 years of pain he was trying to be a better man. It had broken her heart when she discovered that his daughter had died, she had seen in the end how much he wanted it, on that day she run home crying after she had tried to comfort him and he had shut her out so forcefully.

Maybe he was dreaming about her, she leaned in again so her lips brushed his ear, "_Klaus, come back to me! I need you!_

Elijah had looked away briefly, giving Cami the illusion of privacy, but in truth in had heard what she'd said. For the first time since he brought him home there was a spark of life in his brother, Cami lifted her head away from his as he drew in a long breath, she found herself holding her breath waiting to see if he would open his eyes, "_Caroline" _he whispered as he breathed out again, Cami sat up straight and let go of his hand as if she had been slapped. She looked at Elijah eyes wide as she struggled with what to say, "Who's Caroline?"

Elijah looked dumbfounded, for a few seconds he really had no idea but a recollection sprang to mind. Elena Gilbert had a friend called Caroline, he had never really met her but if he remember correctly, the young woman had been Klaus's date at this mother's ball, he had been so preoccupied that night he'd barely paid any heed to it. In fact he'd barely glanced at her assuming she was yet another one of Klaus's passing fancies. He frowned at his brother, 'could it be? Had Klaus actually developed feelings for the girl, during his time in mystic falls'? Reaching an instant decision, he sat down quickly at his brother side and placed his hand on Klaus's forehead,

"What are you doing" he heard cami ask

"I'm entering his dream, I need to see what he sees!"

She touched his arm, "why haven't you done that already?"

Elijah looked at her solemnly, "I had hoped it wouldn't be necessary to invade his privacy, my brother will not take kindly to me being in his head"

With that he concentrated on focused on entering Klaus's mind

He found himself in an empty room with a red door carefully he opened the door and stepped through into what appeared to be a park, looking around he soon spied his brother pushing an infant on the swings, the little girl was beautiful and Elijah could only imagine it must be hope, he watched as Klaus leisurely pushed the child in the swing before lifting her out and spinning her around. The look of sheer joy on his brother's face caused him to stop in his tracks, he watched as Caroline Forbes approached and took the child from Klaus, her smile was a mile wide as she held the child in her arms and Klaus enfolded them in his arms. It was then that Klaus looked up and saw him, he felt himself being pushed back through the door as the park faded away and Klaus roared, The red door slammed shut and Elijah opened his eyes and focused on Klaus laying on the bed before him

"Well!" he heard cami say "What did you see?"

He'd sighed and rested his hand on Klaus shoulder, a small smile played across his lips "he wants to be saved" he muttered, he felt a hand light touch his arm. He looked in to cami's eyes that were swimming with worry. "_Who? _Did you see?" she asked timidly, instinctively knowing the answer would not be what she wanted to hear.

He turned his back on her as he stood as he straightened his clothes. Ignoring cami for a moment he began to search his brothers jacket, he smiled when he found what he was looking for, scrolling through Klaus's mobile phone he found some contact details labelled CF, he paused for a moment, keeping contact details short so only he would know who was who, was definitely something his paranoid brother would do, he dialled. The phone rang for a few rings and just as he was expecting it to go to answer phone, Caroline answered cautiously "Klaus?"

"Miss Forbes, its Elijah!"

"_Elijah?"_ the confusion in her voice was evident, her voice heightened as her confusion was replaced with concern "_where is Klaus?" _

"He is here with me..."

"_Then why are you calling me? I swear if this is some kind of new tactic for Klaus to convince me to come to New Orleans"_

Elijah looked at his brother intently as he considers the possibility that this outcome was precisely what his brother hoped to achieve.

"I assure you Miss Forbes this is no tactic...of mine. However I'm afraid I do need to request your presence here in New Orleans"

"_Why?" _She asked cautiously

"My brother has been caught in a powerful spell Miss Forbes and we cannot wake him, I have looked into his dreamscape and I believe that you are the only person who can convince him to give up the dream and wake up"

There was a lengthy pause on the other end of the phone, _"Ok! I'll get the first plane out but if he is awake when I get there, I'm gonna be pissed"_

Elijah was momentarily startled when Caroline hung up the phone, he glanced at cami "She'll be here in a few hours... you can leave if you choose?!"

"No way, I'm not leaving until he is awake!" cami had to confess she was intrigue and a tiny bit jealous by this Caroline and what this mystery girl seemed to be so important to Klaus.

"Fine, then please watch over him, I will be back when she arrives"

Cami spent the next few hours talking to Klaus hoping against hope that she really could be the one to bring him back, but her words seem to fall on deaf ears as he showed no signs of life.

A voice ringing out in the inner courtyard caught her attention, "Elijah! Elijah!" Intrigue drew her out on the balcony. Down in the court yard below, stood a very attractive young woman she had looked up at Cami as she had approached the balustrade. "Caroline?" the young woman had nodded, "Cami gestured her head towards the door behind and said "this way" she turned to walk back through the bedroom door but paused as she felt a wind whip past her, entering the room she saw that Caroline was already standing at Klaus's bedside and was looking at him thoughtfully.

Cami nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice behind her spoke

"Arh Miss Forbes I see you have arrived safely," Elijah stepped past cami into the bedroom. Caroline glanced over her shoulder at the approaching Elijah "Hello Elijah, please call me Caroline."

Caroline had to admit she was slightly nervous of Elijah she had never really spent any time with him, what she knew of him came from what the others had said.

Never taking her eyes off Klaus "why me?" she sighed "what happened to you!" she muttered

A women Caroline didn't recognise came and stood by her "His mother wants him to give up his body and be human again, she has put him a dream state to try and convince him to take her offer!"

Caroline scoffed, "Klaus doesn't want to be human again", she knew that better than anyone, Klaus didn't want to go back to being human any more than she did both of them enjoyed who they were now, they were the same as he had once told her so eloquently put it.

"Klaus!" She stepped closer to the bed "Klaus, wake up! Your brother has got me to come all the way down here the least you can do it WAKE UP!" she tried shouting the last part.

"Wow, shouting you don't think we have already tried that!" Cami asked sarcastically

Caroline spun in her heal to confront her "I'm sorry and you are?"

Elijah detected a slight change in the atmosphere as the two women sized each other up,

"I'm Camille, I'm a friend of Klaus's"

Caroline felt her jaw lock as new feeling washed over her, jealousy! She looked at the woman called Camille, she was beautiful, with Blonde hair and blue eyes mid-twenties maybe! Most certainly Klaus type! And by the smell of her very definitely human.

She let the feeling wash away, focusing on the fact that despite who was in the room they'd called her to bring back Klaus. In the past few months she had found herself missing him, and at her darkest moments listening to the voice mail he left just so she could hear his voice. The fact was she had been more and more tempted to take him up on his offer, but something held her back. She learned through the mystic falls grapevine about the Klaus and Hayley having a baby and what had become of it. She had been hurt for a while that he hadn't called and told her any of that himself, so she done a pretty good job of convincing herself that he was done with her and had simply moved on. So she had tried to do the same but in the lonely hour she had found herself retreating back to listen to his voice again. When she'd heard about the baby dying, that was when she knew that she truly had feelings for him, she a cried for days in shared pain for his loss. Elijah's phone call had given her just the excuse she needed to come to New Orleans without Klaus being able to outright reject her.

When Elijah had called earlier that day she had been elated and terrified at the same time, he was calling her after all this time. When she realised it was Elijah and not Klaus she been angry, but once Elijah explained the problem, something in her had begun to hope that perhaps he hadn't moved on after all.

However seeing Camille at his bedside and caused her to doubt Klaus feelings for her all over again.

She whirled back round to face Klaus again, gingerly she perched on the edge of the bed.

"And what made you call me?" She looked between Elijah and Cami, it was cami that spoke first.

"I was talking to him... trying to reach him and…" she huffed "he called your name"

Caroline couldn't help the smile that played across her lips as she looked back down at Klaus

She leaned in closer to Klaus "Well, at least you are not asking me to help you by to gauging at your back with garden shears this time" she chuckled, she watched his face for any signs of recognition

"Gauging?" Elijah look confused

"This isn't the first time Klaus has called on me for help" she stated matter-of-factly "Last time Silas had made him believe that he was dying from the white oak state sliver stuck in his back."

Elijah sank down in a chair to side of Caroline, "he was vulnerable and he called you?"

Caroline felt a little uncomfortable with the look of awe and bewilderment coming from Elijah.

"Caroline if you permit me I believe there is something we can do!"

Caroline looked at him quizzically.

"I believe I can guide you into my brother's dream, he pushed me out but you... I think he will talk to you and listen!"

"Ok" Caroline climbed up on the bed next to Klaus and laid down on her side one arm under her head"

Elijah sat on the edge of the bed the other side while Cami paced at the end of the bed,

"You need to be touching him!"

Caroline reached down and entwined her fingers with his, lifting his hand she rested in back on his chest with her own still encompassed.

Elijah placed his one hand on his brother's chest, and the other on Caroline's wrist, "Now close your eyes and focus on Klaus"

Caroline closed her eyes did as she was asked the bedroom melted away and she found herself in the woods with Elijah at her side, it was a bright sunny day and he looked at her confused. "What has this to do with Klaus" Caroline looked around her as realisation dawned, both of them turned to the look when they heard a noise, Elijah coughed "Oh, I had no idea that you two where quite so...acquainted. Caroline covered her eyes, "Oh god, it had to be that day!" Elijah turned away from where the dream versions of Caroline and Klaus where making out frantically.

"Focus on my brothers mind Caroline!"

She did and watched in amazement as a red door appeared, Elijah look relived.

"Go, I will wait here for you!"

"What you not coming?"

"No he doesn't want me in there"

Caroline reached for the door knob cautiously, the door swung open easily and she stepped inside. She found herself in what appeared to be a beautiful family home. She had found herself in the hall way and a noises from the front room caused her to step tentatively forward, she stood mesmerised in the doorway as she watched the scene before her.

Klaus was running around the room with a young girl on his back, while a woman who was basically Caroline chased them. Eventually the three of them had collapsed onto the floor in fits of giggles and Klaus had pulled fake Caroline and the girl into his arms as they proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"Klaus!" she said, almost hating to break up the happy scene, but Klaus didn't look at or acknowledge her, she watched as the mini family had got up and headed out to the kitchen talking about peanut and jelly sandwiches for lunch. Caroline entered the room they had just left and looked around, there where pictures on the wall and one in particular caught her attention. It was a picture of her and Klaus on their wedding day. She began to pick up other pictures randomly, family bbq's, birthdays, Christmas it was all here the life she could never have... they her and Klaus could only dream of and he had dreamt it big time.

"Hello Caroline"

She gently placed the picture she had been looking at back down onto his mantel and turned to face him, he looked much more like the Klaus she knew and...she shook the loved part away afraid that maybe he could read her mind. The jovial happy man she seen a few moments ago was gone and she knew this was the real NiKlaus Michaelson

"Klaus!"

She looked around her, "What is all this?!"

He smiled "Oh can't you tell, it's a new torment devised by my loving mother, the latest idea in her schemes is convince us all to transfer ourselves into human bodies and live out our live, falling in love, getting married having children. She believes that if she showed me everything I could have then I would accept her offer."

Caroline stepped closer to him "But you don't want to be human, Elijah tells me you can wake up anytime! So why don't you!"

"Because my mother made a mistake when she put you into this fairy-tale happy ending for me, she plucked you out of mind to use against me. She has trapped me here but not in the way she intended"

He took the opportunity to creep closer to Caroline, he was standing in front of her now mere inches away.

"In here I see you every day, I see...hope every day!"

Caroline reached up and cupped his cheek, "I'm sorry Hope died I really am, but she's not real, that fake Caroline's not real. I'm real!"

She took entwined his fingers with her one her free had.

"Your wallowing in here, whilst out their people need you... I need you!"

He looked at her intently "You need!"

With her gaze firmly locked with his, Caroline barely registered that the room around them faded away into darkness the only light a soft spot light above them, Klaus circled his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. She chewed her lip nervously and pulled her gaze away from Klaus briefly, looking down she realised she was now wearing the ball gown he had given her and he in turn wore an elegant tux.

"What are you doing" she whispered as he pulled her closer and rested his head so his lips softly brushed her ear, "Dancing with you how I really wanted to when you first wore this dress" she recognised the soft melody of Sam Smiths acoustic version of Latch begin to play in the background. She smiled softly into his shoulder, she loved this song "you know Sam smith?" she turned her head slightly so they faced each other as they danced, their foreheads almost touching. Klaus beamed at her impishly "actually love, it's not my mind that playing the music, that's all you" Caroline open and closed her mouth a couple of times in surprise, a witty retort lost on her lips as she realised her subconscious had pulled up the song she had been listing to endlessly, sometimes if she dared, imaging this very scenario. The lyrics always made her think of Klaus and now they wear laying her soul bare to him.

"Nice lyrics" he mused

He lowered his head and nuzzled into her neck, "you got something you want to say to me love?"

His warm breath against her skin reminded her of their day together, being so close to him again made her think of all thing she had wanted to say that day but lost the courage to do so when it was time for him to leave. Letting him go with that stupid promised she made him make, knowing she never wanted him to keep it not really.

In a move that surprised her as much as it did him, she pulled out of his embrace and one swift motion placed her lips on his.

Pulling away again she looked at him "you're right, there is something I need to tell you before I go home"

She watched as a myriad of emotions swam through his eyes,

Her determined eyes locked with his, "I love you!"

A smile lit up his face and his eyes twinkled

She continued "There I said it first you win... can we wake up now!"

"That's all I needed to hear!" He moved to kiss her but Caroline pulled back "Wait...did you do stay in here deliberately just to get me to come to you"

"The opportunity presented itself, and well I couldn't really come to you now could I, after all you did make me promise never to come back" he flashed a dimpled smirk "I don't like to break a promise"

Caroline was doing her best to look like she was infuriated but truthfully she could help but be glad. Eventually she smiled then laughed, when we wake up I'm totally gonna kick your ass for this"

"Oh I hope so"

Before she knew Klaus had his lips pressed firmly against hers, she concentrated on being back in the bedroom.

Caroline's eyes flew open and she sat up sharply, she thumped Klaus on the chest "Klaus you son of bitch! It's time for that ass kicking!"

Cami and Elijah jumped back in surprise at Caroline's sudden movement. All three pairs of eyes fell on Klaus and it seemed like a collect breath was released as Klaus shifted and opened his eyes "is that a promise love" he mumbled.

"Try not to move brother, you have been out for several days!"

Caroline looked concerned "have you been feeding him?"

Elijah shook his head "he wouldn't take it!"

"Then he will be hungry!" Cami said, she strode forward exposing her wrist to Klaus, Elijah watched in horror as Klaus fangs lengthen and his eyes darkened, he moved to get cami away from Klaus but Caroline had already acted, she had bitten her own wrist and forced it into Klaus mouth, he drank hungrily, "Elijah" she gasped "do you have any blood bags"

He nodded and sped away fully understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Cami edged closer, "Let me help!"

"You've done enough, go home Camille you clearly have no idea what you're dealing with here. Oh and a word to the wise, never offer yourself to a starving vampire! Klaus would have ripped out your throat before blinking!"

Cami blinked back the tears, "I'm sorry I..."

"Seriously Cami go, my blood is laced with vervain so it won't be enough to sustain him and as he drains me I won't be able to hold him."

Cami stepped back to the doorway and was nearly knocked down by a returning Elijah, he yanked Caroline's wrist away from Klaus and poured blood down his brother's throat. As soon as Klaus released her, Caroline collapsed back on the bed, she'd let him take far too much from her, she looked at the swollen bite on her arm, her body must be coursing with werewolf venom by now and a lot of it.

"Oh My god!" She heard cami say as the women came round to where Caroline was lying "isn't his bite toxic to vampires"

Klaus spun his head around to look at Caroline as realisation dawned, Elijah grabbed is arm before he could bite his wrist, "Not yet brother, you need more blood first" Klaus guzzled as many blood bags as he could stomach and with relief bit his wrist and placed it into Caroline's mouth.

"I don't understand, why she would let you bite her, she must have known your bite was toxic to her!"

"Because she knew I'd kill you otherwise" Klaus said matter-of-factley. "She has a good heart and that's why I love her"

Caroline's eyes fluttered open "I love you to" she whispered, Klaus looked at her adoringly and pulled her into his arms.

He was vaguely aware of Elijah ushering Cami out of the room as he placed his lips on Caroline's and they began to lose themselves in each other.

The End


End file.
